10 yrs later The story of Mari Mario
by SupaLuigi
Summary: As the title says. It deals with Mario's son Mari,it also has sonic and Amys son and Knux and rouges daughter. read please
1. Chapter 1

The event of this story takes place 10 years after the Somari worlds fic. It shows the future and first adventure of Mariano "Mari' Mario the son of Mario and Peach the prince of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The NEW Cast:

Mari: 8 yrs old. Prince of the mushroom kingdom, he is very polite and good natured. He has the trademark jump just like his father and uncle, except he jumps higher than his dad but not as high as Uncle Weegie. He has an ability that his father has only obtained when all the crystal stars and chaos emeralds are around him the "chaos flame" the equivalent to Super Sonic. It is only awakened when he gets p'oed. His attire consists of a red shirt with a power star on it, blue jeans, Soap Shoes (grinding shoes) and a red baseball cap with a white M on it.

Dash the Hedgehog: 8 ½ yrs old. His name should tell you all, son of Sonic and another super speeder; he is also the son of Amy. His fur is blue for the most part. He has pink highlights in his fur and a tuff of hair in the front. He is cocky and rushes into everything without thinking. He loves rock music, and has even fought Eggman once and defeated him.

Hibrida the : 9 yrs old. She is the Daughter of Knuckles and Rouge and guardian of the master emerald. Her fur is pink and she is the eldest of the group, she can glide also. The way that she acts is a mix of her Mom and Dad.

To da story

It was mid afternoon in the Mushroom Kingdom; it was quiet for the most part at the castle. Four figures sat by the door, the figures were Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge. They were sitting waiting for their children (who were on the roof with their air boards) who were getting ready to race around the grounds. The door opened behind them and Toadsworth came rushing out.

"Were are the young Masters, I must get young Mariano in now, he must get himself washed before dinner."

"Oh come on ya old cook, can't the boy just have fun and not take a bath before dinner AND get changed into some uncomfortable fancy clothes." Sonic asked with a smug smile.

"He certainly cannot, now were art they?"

"The Kids are getting ready to jump off the roof …"

"WHA-AAT, YOUNG MASTERS GET YOUR RUMPS DOWN HERE OR SO HELP ME BLAH BLAH YAP YAP." Was all the kids heard.

"Dude that old spore really needs to lie back before he gets a heart attack."

Dash said this. He was wearing sunglasses and had a pair of heavy duty sneakers

"Yay … but you have to admit it is funny watching him yell."

Hibrida said this. She was wearing a regular white shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Believe me it isn't funny after hearing it for the last 88888941.567 million times in my 8 ears of living."

Of course Mari said this. He had a baseball cap on backwards and goggles. He was wearing a red shirt with a jean jacket and a green denim pants with work boots.

But you want to know what is funny … watching him when you do something that is dangerous.

As he said this he jumped on his board flew off, straight down the walls of the castle. The others followed. Now as you can imagine Toadsworth is not happy and all this stress can really strain an old mans heart. Literally Toadsworth gasped for air and fainted hitting his domed head … hard. But all the adults could do was laugh.

"So will he be alright doctor?"

"He'll be fine, Toadsworth is just going to have to stay in the hospital wing overnight, Prince."

Hearing that the group smiled. (Not in relief but in happiness)

"Well in that case get out of your extreme wear and into your normal clothes Hons." Rouge said

"Yea, and Mari don't get into that penguin getup." Sonic said giving a wink to Mari

"Got it, and thanks Uncle Sonic.

Dinner was marvelous as ever, it had a roasted turkey along with fish, shrimp, sautéed mushrooms and for dessert Chocolate Death Cake. After Dinner the Adults and children went to the courtyard and watch the sunset.

"Uncle Sonic, Do you know when Mom, Dad, and Uncle Weegie will come home?"

"Sure do, they'll be home early in the morning. You will see them when you get up kid."

"Does that mean all of you are staying over?"

"Yep, the 3 of you will be bunking together tonight." Knux replied

"Yaaaahhhhhh sleep over!" The kids yelled in unison.

They all got up and ran to Mari's room to prepare for their night of stories, games and snacks.

"Hmm aren't you glad now that we got married and had a child Sonic?"

"I am Amy." Sonic Said this as he kissed her on the forehead, watching the 3 innocents run.

Cool a new story. I'm not planning for this to be long … maybe 3 chaps at most. SupaLuigi out. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Koopa Castle…

Being that this takes place 10 years after Somari Worlds, Bowser is no longer king, Jr has taken his place in the "circle of life" (he he he) now, but his father isn't to happy about one thing…

Yaddya saying Jr, that you will end the rivalry that has started hundreds of years ago between the Shrooms and the Koopas!"

"Yes father, in 2 days I'm going to offer a peace treaty to Queen Peach and King Mario to unify our 2 feuding kingdoms, to end the suffering between the royal families."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from my own flesh and blood…but if I recall, you said "One day one I get bigger, I'm gonna fight that Mario again!"

"Yes father I said that but unlike you I got smarter and realized how inevitable it was, even the rest of your children signed already.

"Waaaaa no it can't be… this is worse than when Eggman double-crossed me and try to get rid of me to take over both worlds!"

"Give up dad what you and Grand dad started is now finished."

After his son walked away and left the room Bowser said these few words… "Not while I'M around."

BeanBean Airport…

For some odd reason the navigational systems at the airport were out and caused a delay in the returning of Mario, Luigi and Peach. They were accompanied by Prince Peasly who kept them company as they waited.

"Oh We should have left hours ago… I bet our baby is wondering where we are, I can't stand the thought of Mari being scared and alone with TOADSWORTH!"

"Don't worry, that's why I asked Sonic and the rest of them to bring their kids and to stay with him."

"Yay its better than listening to the OLD kook worry and complain." Luigi added

"Heheha" Peasly just pushed his hair and did that annoying sparkly thing he does… "Do not worry you will be home soon enough and……….."

The light just went out before Peasly could finish his sentence and they all heard a crash and a laugh they were all to familiar with.

"Bowser What are you ACK!" Mario couldn't finish his sentence he was just constricted by some strange energy so was Peach and Luigi.

"Gwarharhar you like that, something I dug up from the closet I still have a lot of the stuff Eggman had here, That was the constrict laser gun.

"Unhand them." Peasly took his sword out and jumped on his bean cloud and flew over to Bowser, but was knocked back by a Red Paratroopa.

"Well that's settled lets move out troops and go and attack the Mushroom Castle."

"Prince Peasly only got the wind knocked out of him, he jumped on to his bean cloud and flew to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Maybe there is still time to warn the Prince of the attack."

Shroom Castle…

Everybody was worried why Mario and the others never returned yet, in fact when Toadsworth got up he asked if they returned and when he heard the news he fainted into Shroom Shock and may I add that they had no more refresh shrooms ( mari smiled).

Everybody was outside when they heard yelling from the sky, They all looked and saw something green fly towards them.

"It's Peasly!" Mari exclaimed in a surprised voice

"Ohh thank goodness, I got here in time, ohh were to start…

Minutes later…

"So … my mom and dad are … taken away by –sniff-Bowser … sniff."

Mari started to cry and Amy was there hugging him, trying her best to comfort him.

"Shh, it's okay we'll get them back, calm down sweety."

"Man is that really the prince sheesh whaaaat a crybaby."

Everybody noticed Bowser with his army behind him walking slowly toward them. As he walked closer Mari stopped his crying, the sadness turned to rage. Nobody (even Sonic)

saw Mari run at Bowser and Punched him square in the face sending the ex-king rocketing across the ground. That was enough for the army to see, and they ran away to see if they could sign the treaty that their king had.

"… woah never get the little dude mad." Sonic said

Every body ran to Mari to stop him from crying, except Knuckles he stayed in the same spot and just looked at Mari, he knew something that the others couldn't see. Mari was holding back all his strength when he attacked the ex-king and Knuckles knew this.

"Oohh my face, owww… THAT'S IT, if you didn't catch me off guard you and all your friends would be dead now. If you want your parents so bad, why don't you come and rescue them!"

The Koopa Klown Car came out of no where and Bowser jumped in it yelling "Come to my castle ans be a hero!"

Mari turned around wiped his tears and jumped high into the air, rage in his eyes again with a mighty kick sent the koopa flying out of control over the mountain to Koopa Castle.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

AsMari landed he said "Don't worry … I'll be their"


	3. Chapter 3

King Bowser Jr. was looking out of one of the castles many front windows when he noticed a group of characters were getting close to the drawbridge.

"Hmm, isn't that the prince and Sonic and his gang … It is?"

The king quickly rushed down the stairs and told the operators of the bridge to let them in. The group walked in a little surprised to be greeted cheerfully by the young king.

"Great to see all of you, though I'm a little surprised that you came here".

"Ooookaay, you really don't know what is going on do you?" Sonic asked

"Well, uh, no I don't"

"Sniff…YOURDADAMBUSHEDMYPARENTSWHENTHEYWEREATTHEBEANBEANAIRPORTANDCAMETOATTACKUSANDIHURTHIMANDHECHALLENGED

METOGETTHEMBACKANDIWANTMYMAMAANDDADYBACK WAAAAAAAA!"(YOUR DAD AMBUSHED MY PARENTS WHEN THEY WERE AT THE BEANBEAN AIRPORT AND CAME TO ATTACK US AND I HURT HIM AND HE CHALLENGED ME TO GET THEM BACK AND I WANT MY MAMA AND DADDY BACK WAAAAAAAA!)

"Woah calm down … MY DAD DID WHAT?"

"Hehehe you came quicker than expected, I didn't want my traitorous son to know about this … I was going to destroy all of you before he could find out and get all of you to sign his peace treaty."

"Say wah?" Knuckles murmured

"I made a peace treaty for all of the Mushroom Kingdom to sign to end this futile war."

"And, your father didn't like that and he attacked us to get rid of us and complete the war … to be victorious." Sonic added

"Correct you smug speed demon and there is nothing ya'll can do about it … not even my son."

"How could you betray me father…"

"I betrayed YOU HAHAHAHAHA good one, the only traitor I see is you." Bowser chuckled "Now lets finish this prince, when you lose their will be no more mushroom kingdom, when I kill you your parent lives will end to, and all of your friends."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Sonic started to charge at Bowser. He was sent spiraling into the air, pain screaming in his head.

"Oww KNUCKLES why the hell did you do that?"

"This is not your fight Sonic, It's Mari's"

"Wah? … are you nuts, he's a little kid he can't possibly …"

"You saw what he can do, didn't you, he needs to do this for himself, his parents, his KINGDOM!"

"…"

"D-do you think I can do …"

"It doesn't matter what WE think, all that matters is if you believe you can do it, Mari, all we can do is support you and cheer you on."

Mari's face turned from scared to a confident smile, he turned around and said "Bring it on tubby."

Koopa Arena …

The stadium was filled with cheering Koopa stooges. All the way at Mari's end of the arena stood King Bowser Jr. along with Sonic and co. and some sort of cage with a force field around it holding, Mario, Peach and Luigi."

Bowser was already on the field waiting for Mari who was talking to everyone.

"You can do this son, Bowser is really s-l-o-w, not just in speed and movement," Mario was tapping his cranium, getting the group to chuckle.

"… please be careful, I don't want my baby to get hurt."

"Don't worry I'll be careful Mom."

Mari jumped from the sidelines, to a few feet from the turtle/dragon hybrid.

"Your dead kid, you should just give up and save the pain, end it quickly."

"I'll end this quickly, and save my mama and dad."

Bowser opened his mouth and flames shot out, giving Mari quite a scare. But Mari dodged it by doing a back flip. But when he landed he felt searing pain in his gut as he went flying across the arena, Bowser was expecting Mari to do that and gave him a Koopa punch to the gut.

When the dust cleared up they all saw Mari on his side holding his stomach, tears off pain rolling down his face, the young boy was scared.

"Mari!" Everyone yelled

Bowser walked over to the weeping kid laughing, smiling smugly.

"Ha to easy, It's over kid!" Bowser took a deep breath and shot flames out.

When the flames ended the whole area was scorched and there was no sign of him.

"Haha, ashes to ashes dust to DWAMPF!"

No one even saw Mari escape from the flames or see where he came from; he had his foot on the back of Bowser's head, he was not happy.

"You tried to kill me; you are planning on killing my friends and my family, I'll make sure you SUFFER!"

Mari's blue eyes turned crimson red and rings of fire appeared around his wrists and ankles and a red aura emitted around his body, he achieved a form his father has received when the Crystal Stars and the Chaos Emeralds were around. Everyone watched as Mari floated a few inches of the ground, they were completely stunned that he reached perfection.

"W-what … but …how … you turned into that super form when we fought "The Dark Incarnate" 10 years ago, how did he achieve this form Mario?"

"I wish I knew Sonic, but one thing is known, and that is Bowser is severely screwed."

"AAAHHHH, but how, ah man I'm gonna DIE!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU, I'M GOING MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

Mari grabbed Bowser by his horns and threw him into the air, after he did that he yelled "Chaos Control" and disappeared.

"Where'd he go, can you tell Knuckles?" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Everybody duck for cover!" Knuckled yelled as he jumped to the ground.

On cue the ceiling crashed open and a spinning meteor hit Bowser dead on, causing a crater and dust to pick up. Every body got up and looked, they couldn't see anything. When dust cleared they saw Mari looking into the crater. They all heard Bowser's groan coming out of the crater.

"Did you like that, THAT was my homing attack, I think I'll call it Meteor Crash."

He looked at the medic squad and pointed down into the whole, they rushed over not wanting to get Mari angry.

"When you treat father, make sure you put him on tight security in the prison wing until further notice!"

"Yes m' lord."

Mari flew over to the cage holding his parents and his uncle, he slashed the shield causing it to malfunction and disappear. He powered down to normal, but was taken by surprise as Uncle Weegie grabbed him crying and hugging him. It took a couple of minutes for Luigi to calm down. When Luigi stopped his crying everybody was cheering and hugging him. When everyone was done, Knuckles went over to him.

"So how long have you known you can do that?"

"… a few months."

"Wah and you never told me or your mother?"

"I didn't know what to do, I was scared.

"I also sensed that you weren't using all of your power, nowhere near it's full power."

"Ya … I'm too scared to try, I'm scared that I can't control it."

"There is only on way to find out, you know."

"Koopa Mountains …

Everyone was out of Bowser's Castle and near the mountain range _near_ the castle.

"This should be a good place." King Bowser said "Go up at the top of the Mountain, so you can give it your all."

Sonic picked Mari up telling him to hold on and Sonic ran up the mountain in 5 seconds and then back down. A red flash appeared at the top and the flames grew in all directions, it was going fine until it got to powerful for Mari to control. His fear came true, and the worse part was his power was still rising, nowhere near its peek. The flames were getting intense and they could feel the heat.

"Mama Mia what are we going to do, what's happening to my boy?"

"He lost control." Knuckles replied simply

"Well WHAT ARE we going to do, my son is loosing control?"

"We should be able to stop him with an equally powerful force, something to knock him out."

"I GOT IT!" Sonic yelled

Out of nowhere he pulled out 2 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and used Chaos Control to disappear. He teleported himself to Mushroom Castle running in, going up to the top floor past the giant clock, up the stairs to where a door with a star on it. He ran up the stairs to a painting with Sonic and co on it and jumped in. He came out of a painting With Mario and the cast of the Mushroom Kingdom on it. He used Chaos Control to get to Angel Island (to get to the Alter of the Emerald), floating around the Master Emerald were 3 more emeralds. Taking those, he teleported to the other 2 located on the Space Colony ARK. When he got their he met with Shadow (who lives on the ARK now) and explained the situation and with power of all 7 emeralds, used Chaos Control to bring the entire Space Colony ARK over to Mario's galaxy. It hovered right were Mari was.

"Look up, it's the ARK!" Knuckles yelled

"I GET IT NOW!" Mario yelled "Their going to use the eclipse cannon, it's the only thing strong enough now!"

A green beam flew through the sky down to Mari, when it hit the flames dispersed and a green shockwave hit ground causing everything to shake…

"Ooooh my head … Mommy, Daddy where are you?"

"Shh, right here baby, Mommy and Daddy are right here, So are all the Mobians."

Mari looked around Sonic, Knuckles and there family along with Shadow, Tails the Chaotix, Big, Cream and her Mom and Cheese the Chao were all in the hospital room back in Mushroom Castle."

"How are you feeling Son?"

"Kind of tired … what happened?"

"Okay to put this quickly you went out of control Sonic rounded up the Chaos emeralds went the ARK to get me we used Chaos Control to bring the ark to your world then we used the power of the emeralds to use the eclipse cannon to nullify your power – whew … that's a mouth full."

"So I went out of control huh."

"Yes that is why we decided that you will go with Knuckles and train with him and Hibrida, on Angel Island to learn how to suppress and control your power." Mario replied

"Huh you mean I'm going to stay on Mobius for awhile … awesome this will be fun!"

"Me and Sonic already brought your things we will leave when your better."

"Another part of your training will be with me on the ARK." Shadow Added

"So hon when would you like to leave?" Peach Asked

"Tomorrow, after I sleep some more…"

Mari put his head down on the pillow and fell back asleep.

Author Comment

Yay my firs finished fic, man this chapter is 6 pages, that is the most I've ever typed. Don't worry if you liked this, their will be a sequel. I'm also doing a story on Hibrida and Dash.

SupaLuigi Out.


End file.
